User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 224: I'm A Slave 4 U (2)
Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany is stripping in front of her camera for Bernard over Skype while playing "Team" by Lorde) Bernard: Wow that was a great session. Brittany: Thanks, daddy. Bernard: I love it when you call me that. Brittany: So daddy, I need to ask you everything? Bernard: Of course, I am your master. Brittany: Then can I hang out with Chloe after school tomorrow? Bernard: No, not her. She’s vindictive. You can hang with me. Brittany: Okay. Bernard: Gotta go, text you later. (He logs off and she texts Chloe) Brittany: Sorry, can’t make it tomorrow. Have other plans. (She sends it and puts on her robe, smiling satisfactorily) Intro Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle sits next to Eric in class) Danielle: Let’s go see Brad at lunch. Can you make it? Eric: Yeah, but are we walking the whole way? It’s freezing out and a twenty minute walk. We’d never make it in time. Danielle: Maybe… Eric: No way, Danielle. Danielle: There’s always a way. (Danielle jumps out of her seat and stops Jeremy in the hallway) Danielle: You have your car parked in the student parking lot, right? Jeremy: Yeah, why? Danielle: Can you please drive me and Eric to the hospital during lunch? We need to see Brad. Jeremy: Do it after school? Danielle: My mom forbid me to see him and he’s not looking good right now. Please Jeremy, I’ll owe you one. Jeremy: Fine…meet me in the parking lot before lunch starts. Danielle: Thank you! (Danielle hugs him and goes back to her class) Eric: I’m taking that worked out well? Danielle: Parking lot before lunch, be there. (Danielle looks excited) Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee is walking with Jamie and Jeremy) Caylee: I don’t need you guys to follow me around all day, I’m okay. Jamie: Because you haven’t seen either of them yet. We just want to make you’re you can hold it together. Caylee: I’ll be fine. (They see Liam and Julia making out at his locker) Caylee: See…I can keep it together. Julia: Hey Caylee, take a picture it might last longer. (They continue to make out) Caylee: I’m NOT standing for this! (She starts charging towards them, and Jamie and Jeremy hold her back) Jamie: That’s not the way to deal with this. Calm down. Jeremy: Reverting back to your old ways, I see Julia? Taking your best friends’ boyfriends? Julia: Me and Caylee weren’t friends anymore so I didn’t do anything wrong. Jeremy: There comes a point where you have to drop the good girl façade. Jamie: I can’t believe you would do this, Julia. Liam: You fuckers better leave her alone or I’ll pummel you all to the ground. Jeremy: What the fuck happened to you two? Are we in some alternate universe where you’re villains or something. Caylee: You were my best friend and my boyfriend and now suddenly we’re mortal enemies? What did I even do wrong, Liam? Please tell me because I don’t have a clue! What did I do to make you hate me so much?! Liam: Julia told me all about what you’re really like, Caylee. I don’t want to be with someone like that? Caylee: What did you tell him, you bitch?! (Caylee lunges at Julia and Jeremy pulls her back) Jeremy: Caylee, we’re leaving before you do something you regret. Caylee: But- Jeremy: Caylee, now! (Jeremy leads her away and Jamie hangs back) Jamie: I don’t know how many chances you expect me to give you, but you’ve run out. Both of you can suck my dick and fuck off! (Jamie walks away and Julia looks as if she wants to cry) Main Plot: Brittany (Chloe sits next to Brittany at lunch) Chloe: So why can’t you come over today? Brittany: I have to Skype with daddy. He wouldn’t let me go. Chloe: What the fuck are you talking about? Brittany: Nothing, you wouldn’t get it. Chloe: He controls who you can hang out with now too? Are you psychotic? Brittany: Would you just butt out? Chloe: No, I’m telling your mom, Brittany. This is insanity and I don’t understand how you can’t see that! Brittany: We had a fight last night and I told him not to talk to me anymore…it’s over. Chloe: For real? Brittany: Yeah, I swear… Chloe: Good…you better never do that again. I’m getting lunch. (Chloe leaves and Brittany texts Bernard again) Brittany: My friends SUCK. Sub Plot: Danielle (Jeremy, Danielle, and Eric walk into Brad’s hospital bed) Brad: Shouldn’t you guys be at school? What are you doing here? Danielle: This is the only time I could come. My mom won’t let me see you, I’m so sorry babe or I would have been here seconds after I found out about the accident. Brad: I know… Eric: You look better…and conscious. Brad: I’m getting surgery tonight to remove the collapsed lung before it causes anymore damage. Jeremy: So you’re only going to have one? Can you like…live like that? Brad: Yeah, I won’t be able to overwork myself and always have to carry an inhaler. But yeah. Eric: Does that mean no sports? Brad: Yup…I have to drop out of soccer. Danielle: But babe…you’re the star of the team? I am so sorry…how are you holding up? Brad: Right now I’m just happy to be alive. I’ve had time to do a lot of thinking and stuff… Danielle: About what? Brad: Just my life and where I want it to go…stuff like that. Jeremy: Well that’s good. Brad: It’s good…and bad. I need to talk to you, Danielle…alone. (Danielle looks at Eric and Jeremy who walk out) Danielle: What’s up? Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany is in the bathroom on the phone with Bernard) Brittany: What do you want, daddy, I’m in school. Bernard: I need to see you…can you send me a picture of that beautiful body of yours? Brittany: You mean…like a nude? Bernard: Yeah…send one. (Brittany hangs up with him and starts stripping in a stall and takes a picture of her whole body and face) Brittany: Here we go. (She sends it while getting dressed and accidentally sends it to Levi instead) Brittany: Hope he likes it… (Levi checks his phone in the hall and sees the picture) Jarrod: Dude, the fuck who’s that babe? Levi: My ex…if she thinks a stupid photo of her tits will win me back, she’s crazy. Jarrod: So you’re rejecting that beauty? Levi: I’m doing more than that… (He sends the photo to all of his contacts) Levi: The slut gets what she deserves… Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee opens to her locker and sees a cupcake with a cow on it) Caylee: What the hell? (She picks up a note next to it) Caylee: A cow for the cow. Don’t eat it too fast-Liam. (She starts holding back tears) Caylee: This isn’t happening…you DICK! (She throws the cupcake across the hall and runs to the bathroom) Sub Plot: Danielle Danielle: Is something wrong? Just say something! Brad: I think we need to…break up. Danielle Babe…no, no. You can’t just- Brad: You can’t even see me in the hospital when I’m on my death bed. What’s the point of trying anymore because we’re not getting anywhere! I thought your mom would come around after a while! Danielle: Just give her time! Brad: It’s been 4 months, Danielle! How much time does she need? Face it, she’ll never accept us…and I don’t want to keep hiding. Danielle Baby- Brad: We both deserve better…admit it… (Danielle runs out and Brad tries to stop her, but sighs) Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany walks to Mrs. Dayton’s office) Brittany: Hi, you called me down? Mrs. Dayton: Yes, please take a seat, Ms. Brith. I have a serious matter to discuss with you. Brittany: Did my friends come down and talk to you?! Mrs. Dayton: No um…it’s about the picture. Brittany: Picture? Mrs. Dayton: You…don’t know? Oh my… Brittany: What picture are you talking about? Mrs. Dayton: Some students were talking about it earlier and I had a girl come down earlier who was nice enough to show it to me and tell me who sent it to her. She said she didn’t even know you, she just felt bad. Brittany: Mrs. Dayton, you’re not making sense. Mrs. Dayton: This nude picture of you is going around the school. (Mrs. Dayton shows her a printed out picture of the one she took in the bathroom earlier) Brittany: Oh my god…how many people have seen this? Mrs. Dayton: According to the students I’ve talked to…it’s spreading like wildfire. Brittany: This is not happening! (Brittany runs out of the office) Mrs. Dayton: Brittany, wait! (Brittany enters the hallway and everyone is staring at her) Eliza: Brittany, come with me. (Eliza drags her into the bathroom) Eliza: What the hell are you doing?! Sending nude pictures? Brittany: I sent it to someone who doesn’t even go here, how did this- (She sees that she sent it to Levi instead of Bernard) Brittany: Shit! My worst nightmare just came true… (Moon walks in) Moon: I thought I heard you in here. Brittany, what the hell? Brittany: I meant to send it to my online friend, but I accidentally sent it to Levi! Eliza: Why would you take it in the first place? Moon: Everyone is talking about you, this was so fucking stupid, Britt! Brittany: I know, don’t remind me. How will I ever be able to walk in those halls again without guys looking at me and picturing my boobs! Moon: You’ll have to figure it out. Scott and Chloe are getting people to delete it right now. (Brittany cries against the wall and Eliza comforts her) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle is wiping away tears and slowly slips back into Brad’s room) Brad: Listen, I- Danielle: You’re right…I hate it, but you’re right. Brad: This is never gonna work, no matter how much we want it to. Danielle: If you make this decision…its final… Brad: I know…I love you, Danielle. So freaking much. Danielle: I know you do…I can’t do this. Good luck with your surgery. (Danielle starts sobbing outside the door and Eric comes by and holds her) Danielle: Can we get out of here? Go back to the school. Jeremy: We already missed 2 periods. Danielle: I’m sorry, guys. Eric: It’s okay, we’re here for you. Danielle: I thought I would be with him forever…just goes to show how things change… (They all walk out of the hospital) Third Plot: Caylee (Jamie is stomping fast through the hall and Caylee is chasing after her) Caylee: No, Jamie stop! Jamie: He does not get to break up with you and then bully you like this! I’m going to kill that fucker! Caylee: Remember what Jeremy said, it’s not worth it! Jamie: I don’t see Jeremy around, do you? Caylee: Oh god. (Jamie sees Liam and pushes him hard into a locker) Jamie: Literally man, what the FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! (She starts slamming his head into the locker as Caylee and Julia try to pull her off) Liam: Stop it you crazy bitch?! Julia: Get off of him! (Jamie stops and looks at Julia) Jamie: Me and you are DONE as friends. I’m sick of forgiving you for all the stupid shit you do! This took things way too far, so fuck off and leave Caylee alone. Both of you! Liam: You don’t tell me what to do, cunt. Jamie: What did you just call me?! (Jeremy comes out of nowhere and punches Liam in the face, giving him a bloody nose) Jeremy: We’re getting out of here! (Jeremy runs off with Jamie and Caylee as Julia helps Liam stop the flow of blood) Liam: I’ll get him for this… Julia: Maybe that’s not the best idea…he just almost knocked you out. (Liam looks pissed) Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany storms up to Levi) Brittany: How could you do this to me? Levi: If you really wanted me back, you didn’t have to be a slut to get me. Brittany: I never meant to send you that picture! I don’t want to get back together with you! Levi: Oops, well you still deserve it for taking that picture in the first place. Only sluts do that type of stuff. Brittany: You just ruined my life! Levi: This is YOUR fault. So take charge of what you did. (Levi walks away and Brittany looks like she’s thinking) Brittany: That’s exactly what I’ll do… Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle is crying at her locker and turns to leave, bumping into Alicia and dropping all her things) Danielle: Sorry, I didn’t mean to- (Alicia hugs Danielle tight and Danielle looks confused) Danielle: I thought you- Alicia: Eric told me about Brad. I’m so sorry… Danielle: For what? Alicia: For being a bad friend and not forgiving you, not taking you back when I should have, and for the breakup. Just everything. I know you shouldn’t forgive me since I didn’t forgive you…but please do because I miss you, girl. Danielle: Didn’t you just forgive me now? Alicia: Yeah. Danielle: Then I don’t have a problem returning the favor. (They hug again and Alicia wipes away Danielle’s tears) Alicia: Come over tonight, we can catch up and just have a girl’s night. Danielle: That would be fantastic…I need to forget about all this shit. Alicia: See you at 3? Danielle: Make it 4…there’s something I have to do first… Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee, Jeremy, and Jamie are sitting in the lunchroom away from the rest of their table) Caylee: I never expected this…maybe I deserve it for not fighting for my man. Jamie: No, don’t blame any of this on you. Jeremy: I can’t believe they would do this…Julia yeah, I mean she’s been manipulative in the past, but Liam? Something must be really wrong. Caylee: Well apparently he’s friends with Jarrod now, so the bully rubbed off on him. Jeremy: You know what you should do? Get them back. Do something to make them feel as bad as you do. Jamie: Maybe we should just leave them alone. Jeremy: No, she needs to show them they can’t mess with her anymore. Jamie: Or she’ll just make things worse and cause an even bigger fight. Caylee: Guys! I appreciate you trying to help, but damn this is my battle to fight…not yours. I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I don’t need you guys making the decisions for me. I’m a big girl and I can deal with this myself. I need to go home and just decompress. I’ve gone through enough shit for one day… (She gets up and leaves, Jamie and Jeremy look sympathetic) Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany walks into the lunchroom and sees everyone staring at her) Brittany: It’s now or never, Britt. (She stands up on a table and looks at everyone) Leah: Brittany, what the hell are you doing? Brittany: You can stare all you want, people! Look at me! I hope you all loved my picture! You may think I’m a slut or a whore, and maybe I am. Ethan: You are! Jamie: Sh! Brittany: This is my body and I’m not ashamed of it. So I don’t give a crap who sees it…I’m taking control of the situation. So have fun with the sneers behind my back and the comments to my face, but I don’t care. I’m numb to it all… (She gets down and some people clap for her while others roll their eyes) Mrs. Dayton: I’m proud of you, Brittany. Taking control of the situation… Brittany: Well what other choice did I have? (She gives her a half-smile and walks out of the lunchroom) Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee walks into her house and immediately starts crying) Mr. Daniels: Baby, what’s wrong? Caylee: Liam broke up with me and started dating Julia and now both of them are making fun of me. Mr. Daniels: Weren’t they both your friends? Caylee: That’s the worst part. (He hugs her and sits her down on the couch) Mr. Daniels: Maybe you should just focus on your studies. Study for that nursing program you want to get in next year. Caylee: Yeah, I guess. Mr. Daniels: At least now you know who your real friends are. Surround yourself with the people you love and who love you back and stay away from the negative people. Caylee: Thanks dad, you always know how to cheer me up. (Her dad leaves and she calls Jamie) Caylee: Do you want to sleep over tonight? I need you hun… Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle walks into her house and sees her mom watching TV) Danielle: I hope you’re happy… Ms. Hooper: Yeah, I am. Today’s been a good day. Danielle: Brad broke up with me for good…because of you. Ms, Hooper: Honey, you’ll get over him. Danielle: Will I? Because ever since he said those words, my heart won’t stop aching. It’s like he snapped me in half, mom. You might not have taken our relationship seriously, but he was the best thing that ever happened to me…and you took that away from me. Ms, Hooper: Danielle, you know- Danielle: What I do know is that you’re so miserable since dad left you that you want me to be just as miserable. That’s the only logical explanation I can think of for keeping us apart. Ms. Hooper: It’s not like that! I promise, baby girl. Danielle: You can promise all you want…but from now on you’re dead to me…I’m going over Alicia’s… (Danielle slams the door and leaves and Ms. Hooper starts crying) Main Plot: Brittany (Chloe, Moon, and Eliza are talking to Brittany at her locker) Moon: I can’t believe you did that, I never would have had the guts. Eliza: I probably would have just changed schools. Chloe: I’m sure the next scandal will happen soon and everyone will forget about this. Brittany: Can we just like stop talking about this? (Dex comes by) Dex: My mom’s waiting for us, Eliza. Oh, Brittany, I heard some guys talking and said that the girls are all jealous of you for getting the guys attention like that. (Dex and Eliza leave) Chloe: Only you could do something so stupid and manage to get everyone on your side within an hour. Brittany: It’s a gift. (She looks down and gets a text from Bernard) Bernard: Let’s Skype. Call me. (She puts her phone away) Brittany: You guys wanna hang out? Chloe: Do you have to ask your online boyfriend first? Brittany: No…no I don’t. Moon: Let’s go get some food, I’m starving. (Brittany gets a call from Bernard and hits ignore) Brittany: I really missed you guys… (They all wrap their arms around each other as they leave the school) 'LATER THIS MONTH ' 'A NEW CHAPTER IN CLEARWATER BEGINS ' (8 Clearwater Students stand in front of a white screen) 'THE FINAL EPISODES OF SEASON 2 ' (The lights go out and their shadows are only visible) 'WILL BLOW YOU AWAY ' (The lights go on again and close ups of their faces show them talking to the camera) Eric: It was just a party, I never meant to hurt anyone like that… Trey: I never realized how difficult things could get in the blink of an eye… Jeremy: Is it such a crime to try and chase my dreams? They think it is… Angel: When I left my old life behind, I wanted it to stay there. Guess it caught up to me… Sadie: I want to make this the best night of my life and nothing is getting in my way… Jamie: They say I’m going to regret this decision. I only regret ever listening to them… Tim: I thought I could control myself, but once again I let everyone down… Eliza: I moved on, why can’t they? I never thought they would be putting my life at risk… (Slowly the lights go out on all of them again and their shadows are left) 'IT’S TIME FOR FINAL MARKS ' (The lights come back on and a bong, a condom, a microphone, a knife, a corsage, a wedding ring, a beer bottle, and a shattered glass heart are left in their places) 'CLEARWATER: FINAL MARKS ' 'THE FINAL 8 EPISODES OF THE SEASON ' 'PREMIERING JANUARY 12 ' 'ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI ' Category:Blog posts